


The Rest is History

by forcellari



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcellari/pseuds/forcellari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny learns a thing or two about sex with men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest is History

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [S/D LDWS](http://community.livejournal.com/sd_ldws) lightning round challenge for the genre Romance, prompt Jealousy and 500 word count.

It was only a week ago they've finally crossed the line and Danny discovered that sex with a man is just as good as it is with a woman. There are hard edges where he's used to soft curves, but it's exhilarating nonetheless. Danny keeps learning new things about his sexuality that blow his mind.

Steve had admitted to having more experience where Danny had none. And since then, Danny's never felt so outclassed, especially when Steve's giving him expert head in the bedroom. DADT apparently hadn't stopped him from learning some tricks.

In fact, this thing that Steve's doing with his tongue right now, Danny jokes about Steve being trained in it.

Danny's mind flashes unbidden to an image of Steve's mouth on another man's dick, body shivering beneath him. Not just any man, but maybe someone Steve even cared for. How many men _has_ Steve been with anyway?

Danny tosses his head to the side to shake the troubling thoughts. It takes him a few seconds to notice that Steve's stopped moving and is looking down in confusion. Shit.

"What's wrong?" Steve pulls himself up to Danny's side.

"Nothing." Danny forces a smile.

"Danny?"

Danny digs the heels of his hands into his eyes. He thinks about making something up, but Steve's always been able to see right through him. He gestures helplessly, his hands expressing his frustration before he knows what to say.

"You're the first man I've fucked, okay. Let fuck me. Everything. You should know. You were there."

"Yeah, you told me." Steve nods, watching him carefully. His eyes widen and he touches Danny's shoulder. "Are we going too fast? We can take it slower, Danny, whatever you want."

Danny shakes his head. "See, you, this is nothing new for you. You've probably gotten into all kinds of kinky shit before this. With how many men, I don't even know." Danny's hands are out of control now, flapping when he should be stuffing them into his mouth. "While I'm just this wide-eyed—"

"You're my last."

"What?"

"I may be your first, but you're my last, Danny." Steve props himself up on his elbows and looks at him with a serious expression. "Listen, I know we haven't really talked us yet. But you should know, there will be no one else for me after you, okay? None."

Danny's mouth pops open. He doesn't know what he'll say yet, but he's pretty sure something'll come out.

Steve doesn't give him the chance though. "So fuck history and fuck everything that came before, okay? Only thing that matters now is you and me."

The words dry in Danny's throat. He swallows the emotion that's beginning to bubble up.

"Okay. Yeah, okay." Danny sighs and deflates. He smiles wryly at Steve. "Fucking Smooth Dog."

Steve ducks his head and chuckles. "If you prefer, I can show you what I mean without words."

Danny grins. "You do know _some_ kinky shit, right?"

"Lucky for us, I do." Steve smiles back.


End file.
